


Traffic Lights

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: Haytham and Shay are late for work and stuck in a jam caused by a broken traffic light...





	

A typical Monday morning. It was raining and grey outside. 

Shay and Haytham lay in bed together snuggling up against eachother still in a deep sleep. They went late to bed last night since they made a small movie night together. Shay turned around and accidentally shoved the remote control of the TV out of the bed so that it fell on the floor with a loud noise. "Hmh...?" he opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light which was illuminating through the curtains of the window. Haytham woke up from the sound as well and sat up slowly while he grabbed his smartphone to check the time. He looked in shock. "Shit..." he cursed. Shay looked at him confused "What's wrong...?" he asked still half sleeping. "We forgot to set the alarm, we will come back to work!" he hissed while he jumped out of bed and changed his clothes immediately. "Go, go, hurry, Shay!" Haytham said in a harsh tone. Shay looked a bit frightened, he knew how Haytham was when he was in a bad mood, but he also knew that he didn't meant it personally if he yelled at him. He got up brushed his hair and tied his ponytail while he got dressed as well. "Damn why today? We have an important business meeting at 11 a.m. And now it is already 10:30 a.m." Haytham cursed. "Sir, don't worry, i will drive, we will be there soon enough!" Shay tried to calm Haytham down as he already grabbed the umbrella. "Fine, but please drive as fast as you can!" Haytham said as they went outside.

Shay held the umbrella above Haytham so that both of them stayed dry on the way to their car. He also opened the door of the car for his boss before he sat on the drivers seat. "What a monday...." Haytham sighed "Could it get any worse?" he mumbled himself as Shay started the car and drove away. Shay was always a very careful driver but this time he wasn't entirly concentrated in cause of the mood of his Boss. "Next time we should replace the movie nights to Saturday instead of Sundays" Haytham said while looking at Shays tensed grip on the steering wheel. "Yes, Sir... i will keep that in mind." he said. Haytham pulled out his smartphone out of his pocket and called Christopher Gist. "Christopher, Shay and I will arrive a bit later......yes....yes... please prepare everything.... yes....Thank you. See you." he hung up and sighed. Shay turned on the radio to listen to the traffic jam report. "Good morning folks! Today we have a lot of traffic jams on the street so be careful!" the radio spoke and listed all current jams. One of them was on their way in cause of a broken traffic light which caused an accident. "Damn!!" Haytham cursed again and Shays grip on the steering wheel tensed more. Shay loved his Boss, yes they were even in a relationship even though they kept it a secret. The only ones who knew about their relationship were themselves and Christopher Gist. Shay knew he would get yelled at several times by his boss by today but afterwards he would apologize, as always. And there they stood. In the middle of a long jam. Nothing moved neither forward nor backwards. Haytham held his forehead and tried to calm down as he saw that the battery of his smartphone was empty and turned off. Shay chewed nervously on his lip, keeping silent because he was afraid to say something that would boil Haythams blood even more, so he just sat there and stared outside. "You know what i would like to do now...?" Haytham asked his Partner. Shay looked frightened to Haytham his hands still gripping tightly the steering wheel of the car as if his life was depending on it. "Sir...?" he asked and avoided to look into the eyes of his Boss. "I would like to omit my trouble on you." Haytham stared into his Partners eyes. "I beg your pardon, Sir..?" Shay said with a sight of fear in his eyes as Haytham loosened seat belt as well as Shays seat belt grabbed his arm to pull him close and gave him a demanding kiss. Shay joined the kiss but didn't dare to touch his Boss. 

Haytham stared into Shays eyes "I want you. Now." he hissed. Shay looked a bit shocked. "But Sir, we are in the car...." Shay said. "I don't give a damn." Haytham said and pulled Shay with himself over to the back seat. Haytham slided his hand demanding into Shays trousers and grabbed his cock to rub it roughly while he was kissing him and pushing him against the soft fabric of the backseats. Shay was aroused immediately and didn't know what else he could do except looking out of the window and let the treatment of his boss go through. Haytham started to lick Shays throat and unbottoned his shirt to expose his well built abdomen and tossed the shirt to the front seat. Shay couldn't help himself to bury his hands into Haythams hair. His hair was pretty soft. Everything about him was perfect. Shay knew he would do everything for him even if it would cause him pain. He started to moan as Haytham planted demanding kisses on Shays throat travelling downwards to his abdomen sucking and biting his sensitive flesh while leaving bruises and bitemarks all the way down to the border of his pants. Shay buried his hands even more into Haythams hair and moaned. He already had a bulge in his pants as Haytham caressed it against the thin fabric of Shays pants. "Sir...." Shay panted. "Yes, Shay?" Haytham stared demanding into his partners eyes. "Please...." Shay begged and stared at him back. He understood immediately what he meant and pulled out Shays belt to tie his hands up with it. Shay looked confused. "Sir....?" he asked a bit frightened. "Shut up Shay." Haytham said and kissed him passionately as he pulled off Shays pants and underwear to slide between his legs. "Sir....." Shay repeated and looked to his boss. "I told you to shut up, or do you want me to make you shut up? Just follow my orders" Haytham warned. Shay immediately did what he was told. Haytham took his partners' enormous cock into his hand and started to rub it roughly and fast. Shay bit his lip to try to keep as silent as possible even though he wanted to moan but he didn't dare. He wasn't even able to do anything since his hands were tied up. Haytham continued his action faster and wiped away the pre-cum with his finger. "Shay, taste it." Haytham ordered and sticked his pre-cum covered finger into Shays mouth. Shay followed the order and licked Haythams finger clean. Haytham smirked satisfied which relieved Shay a little bit. "Shay, i noticed something lately." Haytham said and looked at him. Shay looked at him inquiring, afraid to raise his voice. "You are always so tensed...what would make you feel better? I want you to be relaxed." Haytham continued and slided down between his partners' legs again to continue his actions. Haytham licked and sucked Shays raging cock immediately but stopped right before he was about to come. Shay moaned frustrated staring at Haytham with a begging sight. Haytham stared at the messed up Shay and felt a bit pity for him. "Sit up!" Haytham commanded. Shay looked confused but he saw that there was also a bulge in Haythams pants. Shay followed his order and sat up looking up to his boss. Haytham opened his belt and pulled his pants partly down just enough that he was able to release his large errection. Shay blushed immediately and swallowed. His eyes were locked to Haythams cock. "Look at me." Haytham said. Shay shook his head and looked up into Haythams face. No sign of blushing. Shay sometimes asked himself if Haytham even really had feelings for him. Sometimes it felt as if he would be heartless. "Suck it." Haytham commanded. Shay just nodded and started to lick gently Haythams shaft. Shay didn't want to cause any pain to Haytham so he was always more than careful. His eyes secretely went up to his face. He was trying to analize what was going on inside his mind. He started to put Haythams whole cock into his mouth and sucked it gently as he heard Haytham moaning. He increased the rythm and still looked up into his face. Haythams eyes were closed and relaxing. Shay felt a bit relieved as he saw that his boss was enjoying his action as suddenly a sharp "Stop!" came from right above him. Shay looked up immediately. "Shay, lay down on your belly and keep your ass up." Haytham ordered. 

Shay did as he was told and secretely took a quick look outside the car window. Still no movements. Luckily they were still in the jam. It seemed like Haytham liked riskful places to have sex. Shay just prayed inside his mind that the jam would last for a bit longer so that no police would come and exhort them. Especially in the state in which they both were now. By that thought Shay blushed even more as he already was. Haytham placed kisses over Shays back travelling down to his butt. "Shay....?" Haytham asked looking at him. "Hmh....?" Shay looked back embarrassed and blushing. "Is the petroleum jelly still in the glove locker?" Haytham asked. Shay nodded. His Boss slided to the frontseat to get the petroleum jelly. Shay closed his eyes and knew what was coming now. He just prayed to himself that it wouldn't be to rough but according to Haythams mood it would be rough. Haytham opened the petroleum jelly box and parted Shays buttcheeks just wide enough so that he was able to lubricate Shays entrance with the petroleum jelly. Shay felt very embarrassed and just kept his eyes shut. Sometimes he wished he was able to hide everything so well like his boss. "Don't worry, i will be gentle." Haytham said. Shay was surprised by the words but kept silent. Haytham gently pushed one finger inside Shay and moved it gently. Shay moaned while biting his lip. Haytham just continued like this until Shay was able to take four of his fingers. Shay clawed to the seat fabric with his tied up hands. Without a warning and within seconds Haytham suddenly grabbed Shays ass and thrusted his still raging cock into his entrance. Shay bit on his lip in shock, he bit a bit to hard as he felt a few blood drops on his tied up hands under his chin. Haytham increased the rythm with every thrust until he came into him. Shay and Haytham panted heavily. 

Suddenly Shay felt Haythams weight on his back. "S...sir....?" Shay asked a bit worried still exhausted from the climax. Haytham just snuggled up against Shays scar covered back. Shay looked at him. "That felt good...." Haytham whispered. "Yes, it did...." Shay agreed and tried to turn around what wasn't easy with tied up hands. But finally he managed it and pulled haytham on top of him to stroke his hair gently. "Luckily we have leather seats to clean up this mess...." Haytham chuckled. Shay smiled happily as he realized that Haythams mood changed. "Sir... it's 13:00 p.m. We missed the meeting...." Shay didn't wanted to destroy the moment but he had to inform him about that. "Fuck the meeting, I rather have you..." Haytham said while he kissed Shay passionately and freed his Hands. Shay wrapped his hands around Haytham and joined the kiss with closed eyes. "Shay, i love you..." Haytham whispered into his ear. And Shay knew it was true. No one else has been that close to him than him. 

~ The End ~


End file.
